The Gate Keeper
by AngelofNicky
Summary: There is a new girl. Who is she, and why she knows about XANA? Is she a friend or foe? Who is this gate keeper XANA is asking about? Why does he want the Gate Keeper? NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1 Who is the Gate Keeper?

The Gate Keeper

By: Demongirldog

(Author's Note: I don't own Listen to Your Heart by DHT. Yumi is living at school, and Ulrich know that he has a sister. Aelita is having nightmares about a gate that is between Earth and Lyoko, and Jeremy is trying finding more on XANA. There is a new girl. Who is she, and why she knows about XANA? Is she a friend or foe? Who is this gate keeper? The gang is in 9th and 10th grade. 9th and 10th PE was together, so Yumi and the gang were in the same class. Franz Hopper is free. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )

Chapter 1- Who is the Gate Keeper?

The gang sat outside by the track. They were going to play soccer. Ulrich had told the gang about how he met his sister over the summer, and how she is going to Kadic. Ulrich only had seen his sister a few times when they got to school, but he couldn't seem to find her. He saw his sister walking up. She sat down by Odd.

"Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, and Laura, get out there!" Jim yelled. They did what Jim told them to do.

"Hi, I'm Odd." Odd said as he reached his hand out to Laura.

"My name is Laura. I'm Ulrich's sister." Laura said as she shook Odd's hand.

"Odd, are you ready?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah" Odd said. Jim blew the whistle to start the game. Ulrich passed the ball to Odd, but Theo got the ball before Odd did. He headed down to the goal. Out of nowhere, Laura got the ball back, and she was heading to the goal. She made sure the ball stay in front of her. William tried to get trip Laura, but she kicked the ball up in the air, and she jumped over him. She hit with her head, and she made a goal. Everyone looked at her in shock. Odd walked up to Laura.

"Where did you learn that?" Odd asked. Laura turned to him.

"I used to play soccer when I was younger." Laura said as Ulrich walked up to her.

"You are outstanding!" Jeremy said.

"Thanks" Laura said. The gang heard Jim yelled.

"This is no time to chat. Let's get back to the game." Jim yelled. The rest of the game Laura made most of the goals. The gang couldn't believe their eyes. Jim blew the whistle to end the game. The team that Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, Laura, and Yumi were on, they won.

"WOW! That was wicked cool, sis." Ulrich said. The gang was heading back to the gym.

"Thanks" Laura replied. The gang heard William calling them. They turned to see William running up to the gang.

"Hi everyone" William said as he got up to the gang. He looked at Laura. He saw she had long blonde hair that was down to her lower back. Her eyes were the darkest blue. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She looked like an angel.

"Hi William, what's up?" Yumi said making William snapping out of his daze.

"Good game. You all were great out there." William said.

"Thanks William" Laura said.

"No problem. What is you name?" William asked.

"It is Laura, and she is my sister." Ulrich said.

"She was outstanding out there." William said as he kissed Laura's hand. Ulrich didn't like the idea.

"Thanks" Laura replied.

"I got to go change, but I will see you around." William said before he left.

"Ulrich, who is he?" Laura asked.

"That's William. He was in love with Yumi until I asked her out." Ulrich explained.

"Ok, I get it now." Laura said. Odd's stomach made a funny noise causing the gang to laugh.

"Let's hurry up and change. I'm starving." Odd wined.

"Aelita, what's the matter?" Jeremy asked. They were in Jeremy's room waiting on the others to show up. Aelita was holding her head.

"I know Laura from somewhere. There is a gate, and someone is blocking it. I felt that I have been there already. There is something in the gate. The person said that it is the gate between Lyoko and Earth, and she was the only one who can protect it." Aelita said.

"You said a gate between Lyoko and Earth?" Jeremy asked.

"There is a gate between Lyoko and Earth that was used to seal XANA in Lyoko. That is what the gate keeper said." Aelita said.

"Who sealed XANA in Lyoko?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know." Aelita said.

"It is ok." Jeremy said.

Laura sat at her laptop computer. She was talking to someone.

"I'm doing my best." Laura said.

"I know that you are. If your mother only can see how well you learned your powers." The voice said.

"I know, but it is hard to keep it from my brother and friends. Do you really think they are the ones who can get rid of XANA?"

"With your help, I know that they can. You know what to do."

"When can I tell them about everything?"

"Soon"

"I will make you proud."

"I already proud of you and your mother would be too. Have you met her yet?"

"Only once over the summer. She seems nice."

"One of these days you will understand why she sent you to me. You have a special gift."

"I understand, Uncle. I know that my parents sent me to you to protect me from evil."

"Well the good news is that you are going to meet your mother soon."

"When will I meet her?"

"In two weeks, she becoming to your brother's soccer game. You are working on your skills of Pencak Silat?"

"Yes Uncle, I do it every morning. Did you know that Ulrich knows Pencak Silat?"

"No I didn't."

"Well I better get some sleep."

"Talk to you tomorrow, Laura."

"Good night, Uncle."

"Good night, Sweetie." Laura slipped under covers and went to sleep.

Ulrich and Yumi were walking down to the gym for a morning workout. When they got there, they were surprise to see Laura there. They entered the gym. Ulrich walked up to Laura. He putted his hand on Laura's shoulder, and Laura flipped him.

"Sorry Ulrich. I didn't realize that it was you." Laura said as she held out of her hand to Ulrich.

"It is ok. Where did you learn moves like that?" Ulrich asked as he grabbed Laura's hand. With her help, Ulrich got up.

"I learn them when I was younger." Laura said.

"Oh, by the way, Mom and Dad are coming to my home soccer game in two weeks." Ulrich said. Suddenly, there was a big bang. Laura, Ulrich, and Yumi ran outside. They saw three crabs and ten hornets. Ulrich's phone went off. He answered it.

"Hello Jeremy."

"XANA is attacking."

"Yes we know."

"Hurry up. Meet Odd and me at the factory."

"What about Laura?"

"She is with you?"

"Yeah"

"Bring her."

"Ok Jeremy"

"Good luck"

"This is going to be easy." Ulrich said as he hung up the phone. He looked at Yumi.

"Let's do this." Yumi said as Laura got ready.

"XANA" Laura said. Ulrich and Yumi turned to face Laura.

"What did you just say?" Ulrich asked. He looked at her weirdly.

"This is the work of XANA." Laura said.

"How do you know about XANA?" Yumi asked.

"I know a lot about all of you. I can't tell you now, but I will promise to tell you all later. I get you to Lyoko." Laura said. Ulrich and Yumi looked surprise.

"Let's do this then." Ulrich said. He saw Laura started to fight a crab.

"ICE STORM!" Laura yelled and ice built around the crab. She transformed. She wore long shirk with a white half shirt. She had a braid running on her right side of her hair. A scepter formed in Laura's hands. It grew so it was almost tall as Laura. She hit the crab on the mark, and the crab fell to the ground. Ulrich and Yumi ran up to her.

"How did you do that?" They asked Laura at the same time.

"Like I said, I can't tell you right now. I will tell you soon." Laura said. A hornet fired its laser at Yumi, but it hit something else. Laura had made a force field around them.

"How come the hornets can't attack us?" Yumi asked.

"I putted a force field around us." Laura said. Laura's watch started to go off.

"Laura, can you here me?" Laura's uncle asked.

"Yes I can hear you."

"XANA is attacking Kadic."

"I know. I have my brother and Yumi here with me right now, but you should show up."

"Do they know about your powers?"

"They know a little. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You did the right thing. I will be there in a few days."

"Ok"

"Talk to you later."

"Bye" Laura said.

"Who was that?" Ulrich asked.

"He is our uncle. He will be here in a few days to explain everything. Meanwhile, my job is to make sure that you all are safe." Laura said.

"How are we going to get to the factory?" Yumi asked.

"Leave that to me." Laura said.

"Laura, wait! I can't let you fight XANA's monsters by yourself." Ulrich said.

"Don't worry. You both just watch me." Laura said as she headed out of the force field.

"Laura, please be careful!" Yumi yelled.

"FIRE STORM!" Laura yelled. All the hornets fell to the ground. There were two crabs left.

"Laura, behind you!" Ulrich yelled. Laura flipped in the air, and she landed on one of the crabs.

"FIRE BIRD!" Laura yelled. A fire bird showed up, and it grabbed one of the crabs. The bird dropped the crab, and the crab hit the ground.

"WOW!" Ulrich and Yumi said at the same time. Ulrich's phone started to go off. Ulrich went to answered it.

"Hello Jeremy"

"Where are you?"

"We are still at school."

"What are you still doing there? Odd needs your help."

"We will be on our way as soon as Laura kills the last crab."

"WHAT! Laura is killing monsters?"

"Yeah, you should see some of the attacks Laura is using."

"No way"

"Yes, she is outstanding."

"Ok, you three get here soon."

"We will. Bye"

"Bye" Ulrich hung up his phone.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Laura yelled. The ground split in half under the crab, and the crab was eaten by the ground. The force field fell.

"WOW! That was cool." Ulrich said as he ran up to Laura. Laura's scepter disappeared.

"Thanks, now let's get going." Laura said as she began to run. Ulrich and Yumi were right behind her.

"About time you all show up." Jeremy said.

"Sorry it was my fault. I should have killed the monsters faster." Laura said.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked.

"I can't tell you right now, but I will tell you soon." Laura said.

"Yumi and Ulrich, you two get in the scanners. I will start the program." Jeremy said. They were transferred to Lyoko. A voice came on the supercomputer.

"I will let you all have Aelita's memories and Franz Hopper if you will give me the Gate Keeper." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked.

"You know me." The voice said.

"It is XANA." Laura whispered in Jeremy's ear.

"XANA" Jeremy said.

"Right, I know that you know the Gate Keeper, and I need the Gate Keeper." XANA said.

"Why do you want the Gate Keeper?" Jeremy asked.

"I need the Gate Keeper to open the gate that keeps me in here." XANA said.

"Who is the Gate Keeper?" Jeremy asked.

"Like I just said, you know the Gate Keeper." XANA laughed before his voice disappeared.

"Who is the Gate Keeper? Do you know who it is, Laura?" Jeremy asked Laura.

"Yes I do." Laura said.

(Author's Note: Sorry about cutting it off there. I hope you will enjoy the story. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	2. Chapter 2 Closer to the Gate Keeper

The Gate Keeper

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 2- Getting closer to the Gate Keeper

(Flashback)

The gang sat outside by the track. They were going to play soccer. Ulrich had told the gang about how he met his sister over the summer, and how she is going to Kadic. Ulrich only had seen his sister a few times when they got to school, but he couldn't seem to find her. He saw his sister walking up. She sat down by Odd.

"Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, and Laura, get out there!" Jim yelled. They did what Jim told them to do.

"Hi, I'm Odd." Odd said as he reached his hand out to Laura.

"My name is Laura. I'm Ulrich's sister." Laura said as she shook Odd's hand.

"Odd, are you ready?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah" Odd said. Jim blew the whistle to start the game. Ulrich passed the ball to Odd, but Theo got the ball before Odd did. He headed down to the goal. Out of nowhere, Laura got the ball back, and she was heading to the goal. She made sure the ball stay in front of her. William tried to get trip Laura, but she kicked the ball up in the air, and she jumped over him. She hit with her head, and she made a goal. Everyone looked at her in shock. Odd walked up to Laura.

"Where did you learn that?" Odd asked. Laura turned to him.

"I used to play soccer when I was younger." Laura said as Ulrich walked up to her.

"You are outstanding!" Jeremy said.

"Thanks" Laura said. The gang heard Jim yelled.

"This is no time to chat. Let's get back to the game." Jim yelled. The rest of the game Laura made most of the goals. The gang couldn't believe their eyes. Jim blew the whistle to end the game. The team that Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, Laura, and Yumi were on, they won.

"WOW! That was wicked cool, sis." Ulrich said. The gang was heading back to the gym.

"Thanks" Laura replied. The gang heard William calling them. They turned to see William running up to the gang.

"Hi everyone" William said as he got up to the gang. He looked at Laura. He saw she had long blonde hair that was down to her lower back. Her eyes were the darkest blue. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She looked like an angel.

"Hi William, what's up?" Yumi said making William snapping out of his daze.

"Good game. You all were great out there." William said.

"Thanks William" Laura said.

"No problem. What is you name?" William asked.

"It is Laura, and she is my sister." Ulrich said.

"She was outstanding out there." William said as he kissed Laura's hand. Ulrich didn't like the idea.

"Thanks" Laura replied.

"I got to go change, but I will see you around." William said before he left.

"Ulrich, who is he?" Laura asked.

"That's William. He was in love with Yumi until I asked her out." Ulrich explained.

"Ok, I get it now." Laura said. Odd's stomach made a funny noise causing the gang to laugh.

"Let's hurry up and change. I'm starving." Odd wined.

"Aelita, what's the matter?" Jeremy asked. They were in Jeremy's room waiting on the others to show up. Aelita was holding her head.

"I know Laura from somewhere. There is a gate, and someone is blocking it. I felt that I have been there already. There is something in the gate. The person said that it is the gate between Lyoko and Earth, and she was the only one who can protect it." Aelita said.

"You said a gate between Lyoko and Earth?" Jeremy asked.

"There is a gate between Lyoko and Earth that was used to seal XANA in Lyoko. That is what the gate keeper said." Aelita said.

"Who sealed XANA in Lyoko?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know." Aelita said.

"It is ok." Jeremy said.

Laura sat at her laptop computer. She was talking to someone.

"I'm doing my best." Laura said.

"I know that you are. If your mother only can see how well you learned your powers." The voice said.

"I know, but it is hard to keep it from my brother and friends. Do you really think they are the ones who can get rid of XANA?"

"With your help, I know that they can. You know what to do."

"When can I tell them about everything?"

"Soon"

"I will make you proud."

"I already proud of you and your mother would be too. Have you met her yet?"

"Only once over the summer. She seems nice."

"One of these days you will understand why she sent you to me. You have a special gift."

"I understand, Uncle. I know that my parents sent me to you to protect me from evil."

"Well the good news is that you are going to meet your mother soon."

"When will I meet her?"

"In two weeks, she becoming to your brother's soccer game. You are working on your skills of Pencak Silat?"

"Yes Uncle, I do it every morning. Did you know that Ulrich knows Pencak Silat?"

"No I didn't."

"Well I better get some sleep."

"Talk to you tomorrow, Laura."

"Good night, Uncle."

"Good night, Sweetie." Laura slipped under covers and went to sleep.

Ulrich and Yumi were walking down to the gym for a morning workout. When they got there, they were surprise to see Laura there. They entered the gym. Ulrich walked up to Laura. He putted his hand on Laura's shoulder, and Laura flipped him.

"Sorry Ulrich. I didn't realize that it was you." Laura said as she held out of her hand to Ulrich.

"It is ok. Where did you learn moves like that?" Ulrich asked as he grabbed Laura's hand. With her help, Ulrich got up.

"I learn them when I was younger." Laura said.

"Oh, by the way, Mom and Dad are coming to my home soccer game in two weeks." Ulrich said. Suddenly, there was a big bang. Laura, Ulrich, and Yumi ran outside. They saw three crabs and ten hornets. Ulrich's phone went off. He answered it.

"Hello Jeremy."

"XANA is attacking."

"Yes we know."

"Hurry up. Meet Odd and me at the factory."

"What about Laura?"

"She is with you?"

"Yeah"

"Bring her."

"Ok Jeremy"

"Good luck"

"This is going to be easy." Ulrich said as he hung up the phone. He looked at Yumi.

"Let's do this." Yumi said as Laura got ready.

"XANA" Laura said. Ulrich and Yumi turned to face Laura.

"What did you just say?" Ulrich asked. He looked at her weirdly.

"This is the work of XANA." Laura said.

"How do you know about XANA?" Yumi asked.

"I know a lot about all of you. I can't tell you now, but I will promise to tell you all later. I get you to Lyoko." Laura said. Ulrich and Yumi looked surprise.

"Let's do this then." Ulrich said. He saw Laura started to fight a crab.

"ICE STORM!" Laura yelled and ice built around the crab. She transformed. She wore long shirk with a white half shirt. She had a braid running on her right side of her hair. A scepter formed in Laura's hands. It grew so it was almost tall as Laura. She hit the crab on the mark, and the crab fell to the ground. Ulrich and Yumi ran up to her.

"How did you do that?" They asked Laura at the same time.

"Like I said, I can't tell you right now. I will tell you soon." Laura said. A hornet fired its laser at Yumi, but it hit something else. Laura had made a force field around them.

"How come the hornets can't attack us?" Yumi asked.

"I putted a force field around us." Laura said. Laura's watch started to go off.

"Laura, can you here me?" Laura's uncle asked.

"Yes I can hear you."

"XANA is attacking Kadic."

"I know. I have my brother and Yumi here with me right now, but you should show up."

"Do they know about your powers?"

"They know a little. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You did the right thing. I will be there in a few days."

"Ok"

"Talk to you later."

"Bye" Laura said.

"Who was that?" Ulrich asked.

"He is our uncle. He will be here in a few days to explain everything. Meanwhile, my job is to make sure that you all are safe." Laura said.

"How are we going to get to the factory?" Yumi asked.

"Leave that to me." Laura said.

"Laura, wait! I can't let you fight XANA's monsters by yourself." Ulrich said.

"Don't worry. You both just watch me." Laura said as she headed out of the force field.

"Laura, please be careful!" Yumi yelled.

"FIRE STORM!" Laura yelled. All the hornets fell to the ground. There were two crabs left.

"Laura, behind you!" Ulrich yelled. Laura flipped in the air, and she landed on one of the crabs.

"FIRE BIRD!" Laura yelled. A fire bird showed up, and it grabbed one of the crabs. The bird dropped the crab, and the crab hit the ground.

"WOW!" Ulrich and Yumi said at the same time. Ulrich's phone started to go off. Ulrich went to answered it.

"Hello Jeremy"

"Where are you?"

"We are still at school."

"What are you still doing there? Odd needs your help."

"We will be on our way as soon as Laura kills the last crab."

"WHAT! Laura is killing monsters?"

"Yeah, you should see some of the attacks Laura is using."

"No way"

"Yes, she is outstanding."

"Ok, you three get here soon."

"We will. Bye"

"Bye" Ulrich hung up his phone.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Laura yelled. The ground split in half under the crab, and the crab was eaten by the ground. The force field fell.

"WOW! That was cool." Ulrich said as he ran up to Laura. Laura's scepter disappeared.

"Thanks, now let's get going." Laura said as she began to run. Ulrich and Yumi were right behind her.

"About time you all show up." Jeremy said.

"Sorry it was my fault. I should have killed the monsters faster." Laura said.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked.

"I can't tell you right now, but I will tell you soon." Laura said.

"Yumi and Ulrich, you two get in the scanners. I will start the program." Jeremy said. They were transferred to Lyoko. A voice came on the supercomputer.

"I will let you all have Aelita's memories and Franz Hopper if you will give me the Gate Keeper." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked.

"You know me." The voice said.

"It is XANA." Laura whispered in Jeremy's ear.

"XANA" Jeremy said.

"Right, I know that you know the Gate Keeper, and I need the Gate Keeper." XANA said.

"Why do you want the Gate Keeper?" Jeremy asked.

"I need the Gate Keeper to open the gate that keeps me in here." XANA said.

"Who is the Gate Keeper?" Jeremy asked.

"Like I just said, you know the Gate Keeper." XANA laughed before his voice disappeared.

"Who is the Gate Keeper? Do you know who it is, Laura?" Jeremy asked Laura.

"Yes I do." Laura said.

(End of Flashback)

"You said you know who the Gate Keeper is?" Jeremy asked Laura.

"Yes, I do, but I can't tell who it is. I'm sorry." Laura said. She was still in her battle clothes.

"Why can't you tell me? Is the Gate Keeper evil or something?"

"No, the Gate Keeper isn't evil. I just can't tell you right now." Laura said.

"It is ok, Laura." Laura's uncle said. Laura turned to see her uncle standing by the computer. Laura ran up to him.

"Uncle, you are here. You are fast." Laura said as she hugged her uncle.

"I forgot that I could use the transporting spell." Laura's uncle.

"How did you find me?" Laura asked.

"Your watch told me where you were." Laura's uncle replied.

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm Laura's and Ulrich's uncle. My name is Derek. I help the Gate Keeper." Derek said.

"You know the Gate Keeper? Who is it?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, I do, and I will tell you all after you all get down. Of I could send Laura to Lyoko, but she might be to powerful." Derek joked.

"Tower is deactivated, Jeremy." Aelita's voice came on the screen.

"Ok, I will do a return to the past." Jeremy said.

"You don't need to do a return to the past. Just watch Laura, she knows what to do." Derek said.

"Undo the things that happen today." Laura said as she raised her scepter in to the air. White light swirled around Laura, and when the gang opened their eyes, they found themselves in the gym. It was only six am.

"How did we get here?" Ulrich asked.

"I sent us back in time before XANA's attack." Laura said.

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm your uncle, Ulrich. My name is Derek." Derek explained.

"Why did my mom said something about you?" Ulrich asked.

"She is keeping me a secret. I used to be a Gate Keeper." Derek said.

"You use to be a Gate Keeper?" Aelita said.

"Yes, in every generation, there is a person who has the power to keep the gate that is between Lyoko and Earth close. Every generation takes over of the last generation's gate keeper job. The most famous Gate Keeper was your grandma, my mother. She sealed XANA in Lyoko. That is the reason that Laura and I know about Lyoko." Derek explained.

"If you not the gate keeper anymore, who is the Gate Keeper now?" Jeremy asked.

"When the time comes, she will show herself to you." Derek said.

"How do we know when the time comes?" Yumi asked.

"You all just wait." Derek said.

"Why is Laura living with you and not us?" Ulrich asked.

"When your parents found out that Laura had powers, they knew they need a place to keep her safe. Your mother and father asked me to take care of her." Derek explained.

"Why didn't they me soon?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know why they didn't tell you sooner. You can ask your mother about that." Derek said.

"Where are you going to stay?" Laura asked.

"I heard that your PE teacher is sick, and I'm subbing for him." Derek said.

"Then you will be our PE teacher." Aelita said.

"That's so cool." Odd said.

"We better change; we have to get breakfast in twenty minutes." Jeremy exclaimed.

"Let's go then." Laura said. She was back in her clothes that she was wearing before the battle.

In the shadows of the benches, a boy watched the gang. He didn't get to hear nothing, but that he didn't need to. He only wanted one thing.

"You guys can have her now, but I will get her." The boy said.

(Author Note: I'm sorry for long wait. I was busy trying get back two of my pugs, hosting a birthday party, and look for a new car. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	3. Chapter 3 XANA's Attack

The Gate Keeper

By: Demongirldog

(Author's Note: I don't own Listen to Your Heart by DHT and Can't Fight the Moonlight by LeAnn Rimes. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )

Chapter 3- XANA's Attack

It has been two weeks since the attack, and the gang was getting worried. Everyone was getting ready for the first home soccer game. Mr.Delmas asked Laura if she would sing at half-time, and Laura said yes. It happened a week ago. She kept a secret from everyone, but not her uncle. She was getting ready when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find Aelita standing out in the hallway.

"Hi Aelita, what's up?" Laura asked.

"I just want to ask you if it is true that you are singing at the game. Sissy told everyone that you were."

"Aelita, don't tell the others, but yes I'm singing at the half-time of the game. I need someone's help when I sing the next song."

"I will help you, but I don't know the words."

"I'm usually not allowed to use spells, but this will help you know the words." Laura said as she touched Aelita's head. Suddenly, Aelita knew the song.

"WOW! That was cool."

"We better get ready for the game."

"I don't have anything for the game."

"Here" Laura said as she used another spell on Aelita. Aelita's clothes transformed. She wore shorts with a half top shirt. Her belt, on the left side, had a long half of a skirt running next to her leg. It was pink. Laura used the same spell on herself. She wore the same as Aelita, but Laura's outfit was blue. Laura had beads in a braid that ran down the right side of her hair. They wore a little make-up.

"WOW! We look wicked cool." Aelita said causing Laura to laugh.

"Wait until we get on stage. We will blow them away." Laura said. There was a knock on the door. Laura went to answered it. It was Uncle Derek.

"Are you ready?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, we are. Sissy told Aelita that I was singing, so I asked Aelita if she would like to sing with me." Laura explained.

"That's ok with me. Let's go. Half-time starts in ten minutes." Derek said.

"Let's go then. Are you ready, Aelita?" Laura asked.

"Let's do this." Aelita said. Laura shut the door behind Aelita, and they headed down to the field.

"What is taking Aelita so long to find Laura?" Jeremy asked Yumi.

"I don't know, but half-time is starting." Yumi said. They sat on the closest stand to the soccer players. Ulrich and Odd walked up to Yumi.

"I thought Laura and Aelita would be here." Odd said as he sat down next to Jeremy.

"Aelita told us that she was going to find Laura." Jeremy said.

"It is strange that they are both missing. Should we go look for them?" Yumi asked.

"After the game, we can look for them. Half-time is starting now." Ulrich said. A float came in to the middle of the field. It was huge. It had a platform in the middle with water all around the platform.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please put your hands together for the Keepers of the Moonlight." Mr. Delmas said in to the microphone. Laura and Aelita stepped on to the floating platform. Music started to play. Laura started to sing.

**Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down **

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you

Don't try then  
You're never gonna win

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

After the song ended, Laura spoke in to the microphone.

"That song was called Can't Fight the Moonlight By: Leann Rimes, and the next song is call Listen to Your Heart by DHT. We hope you will enjoy it." Laura said. Music started to play again. Laura started to sing again.

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark **

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart...mm..mmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

After Laura was done singing, the crowd started yelling and clamping.

"Encore! Encore!" The crowd yelled.

"Ok, one more song." Laura said. She started to sing again.

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark **

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

The music stopped playing, and the crowd went wild. Mr. Delmas came back on to the microphone.

"Thank you Keepers of the Moonlight. Good luck Kadic." Mr. Delmas said.

After the game, the gang and Derek went up to Laura and Aelita.

"That was outstanding!" Ulrich said as he hugged Laura.

"I didn't you know how sing like that!" Yumi said.

"You two were wicked cool out there." Jeremy said.

"I'm proud of you two." Derek said.

"Thanks you all. I couldn't do it without Aelita's help." Laura said.

"We make a great team." Aelita said. The group heard yelling. They turned to see Laura's and Ulrich's parents coming to them.

"Laura, get behind me." Derek said. Laura got behind him. Laura's and Ulrich's parents came up to the group.

"You did great out there, Ulrich." Laura's and Ulrich's father said. Their mother looked up to see her brother, Derek, standing there.

"Hello Derek, how have you been?" She asked as she hugged her brother.

"I have been doing well. How are you doing, Ann?" Derek asked.

"I have been well. How is Laura doing?" Ann asked. She only saw Laura once over the summer. She never met her in person.

"She is doing great. She came along way." Derek said.

"I miss her so much. I wish I could see her." Ann said sadly.

"Well, today is your lucky day." Derek said.

"What are you talking about?" Ann asked.

"She is here. Do you want to see and meet her?" Derek asked.

"Yes, I do. Where is she?" Ann asked. Laura took a stepped out of behind Derek. She was still wearing the outfit she had on when she had sung. Ann hugged her daughter for the first time. She let Laura go. Laura's and Ulrich's father came up to Laura.

"Is this Laura?" He asked.

"Yes it is her. It is our daughter, Dan." Ann said with tears running down her face.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to see her again." Dan said. Laura took a step up to her dad.

"It is ok, Laura. This is your mom and dad." Derek said. Laura ran into her father's arms. She had tears running down her face. Here, after thirteen years, Laura got her wish. She finally got to me her parents.

"I missed you. I knew we had to send you with your uncle. You have special powers." Laura heard her father say.

"I knew why you had to send me away." Laura said. There was a huge bang outside. Everyone ran outside. Half of the town was in rubble. Laura looked up at her mom and dad.

"It looks like XANA is up to trouble." Derek said.

"Did you just say XANA?" Ann asked. Dan pulled Laura closer to him.

"Yes, XANA is awake, and he is looking for the Gate Keeper." Ulrich said.

"I thought mom sealed him away forever?" Ann asked.

"She did, but XANA have found anther way to get out. He took Aelita's memories, and that is how he is trying to get out." Derek said.

"What are we going to do?" Dan said.

"We are going to find the Gate Keeper, and keep her safe." Ulrich said. A black cloud formed over the city.

"I will get the Gate Keeper." XANA's voice said. The cloud started to shoot lasers at the school. Everyone closed their eyes. They waited for the laser to hit the school, but after ten seconds, everyone opened their eyes. They saw Laura in her battle form. She had putted a force field up around the school.

"I need help." Laura said as every second she grew weak.

"FORCE FIELD!" Ann yelled as Laura fell to the ground. Dan held his daughter in his arms.

"I will get the Gate Keeper." XANA's voice said.

"I didn't know that you have powers too, Mom." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, you have powers too. All of you have powers. That is way you all found Lyoko, XANA, and Aelita. Just like Mom, Dad, Uncle Derek, I have powers. You all have power too." Laura said weakly.

"We all have powers?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, you all have special powers. Odd, you have power of friendship. Jeremy, you have the power of knowledge. Ulrich, you have the power of courage. Yumi, you have the power of strength. Aelita, you have the power of faith." Laura explained.

"How do you know about our powers?" Odd asked. Laura looked at her mother and then at her father. She looked at her Uncle Derek.

"It is time to tell them, Laura." Derek said.

"Tell us what?" Everyone asked.

"I'm…."

(Author's Note: I'm sorry about cutting it off there. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I don't Ulrich's parents' names, so I made them up. I don't own Listen to Your Heart by DHT, or Can't Fight the Moonlight by Leann Rimes. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Demongirldog)


	4. Chapter 4 The Gate Keeper Reveal

The Gate Keeper

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 4- The Gate Keeper Reveal

(Flashback)

It has been two weeks since the attack, and the gang was getting worried. Everyone was getting ready for the first home soccer game. Mr.Delmas asked Laura if she would sing at half-time, and Laura said yes. It happened a week ago. She kept a secret from everyone, but not her uncle. She was getting ready when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find Aelita standing out in the hallway.

"Hi Aelita, what's up?" Laura asked.

"I just want to ask you if it is true that you are singing at the game. Sissy told everyone that you were."

"Aelita, don't tell the others, but yes I'm singing at the half-time of the game. I need someone's help when I sing the next song."

"I will help you, but I don't know the words."

"I'm usually not allowed to use spells, but this will help you know the words." Laura said as she touched Aelita's head. Suddenly, Aelita knew the song.

"WOW! That was cool."

"We better get ready for the game."

"I don't have anything for the game."

"Here" Laura said as she used another spell on Aelita. Aelita's clothes transformed. She wore shorts with a half top shirt. Her belt, on the left side, had a long half of a skirt running next to her leg. It was pink. Laura used the same spell on herself. She wore the same as Aelita, but Laura's outfit was blue. Laura had beads in a braid that ran down the right side of her hair. They wore a little make-up.

"WOW! We look wicked cool." Aelita said causing Laura to laugh.

"Wait until we get on stage. We will blow them away." Laura said. There was a knock on the door. Laura went to answered it. It was Uncle Derek.

"Are you ready?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, we are. Sissy told Aelita that I was singing, so I asked Aelita if she would like to sing with me." Laura explained.

"That's ok with me. Let's go. Half-time starts in ten minutes." Derek said.

"Let's go then. Are you ready, Aelita?" Laura asked.

"Let's do this." Aelita said. Laura shut the door behind Aelita, and they headed down to the field.

"What is taking Aelita so long to find Laura?" Jeremy asked Yumi.

"I don't know, but half-time is starting." Yumi said. They sat on the closest stand to the soccer players. Ulrich and Odd walked up to Yumi.

"I thought Laura and Aelita would be here." Odd said as he sat down next to Jeremy.

"Aelita told us that she was going to find Laura." Jeremy said.

"It is strange that they are both missing. Should we go look for them?" Yumi asked.

"After the game, we can look for them. Half-time is starting now." Ulrich said. A float came in to the middle of the field. It was huge. It had a platform in the middle with water all around the platform.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please put your hands together for the Keepers of the Moonlight." Mr. Delmas said in to the microphone. Laura and Aelita stepped on to the floating platform. Music started to play. Laura started to sing.

**Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around   
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down**

Underneath the starlight - starlight   
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight 

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it   
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you

Don't try then  
You're never gonna win

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

After the song ended, Laura spoke in to the microphone.

"That song was called Can't Fight the Moonlight By: Leann Rimes, and the next song is call Listen to Your Heart by DHT. We hope you will enjoy it." Laura said. Music started to play again. Laura started to sing again.

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark**

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart...mm..mmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

After Laura was done singing, the crowd started yelling and clamping.

"Encore! Encore!" The crowd yelled.

"Ok, one more song." Laura said. She started to sing again.

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark**

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye  


The music stopped playing, and the crowd went wild. Mr. Delmas came back on to the microphone.

"Thank you Keepers of the Moonlight. Good luck Kadic." Mr. Delmas said.

After the game, the gang and Derek went up to Laura and Aelita.

"That was outstanding!" Ulrich said as he hugged Laura.

"I didn't you know how sing like that!" Yumi said.

"You two were wicked cool out there." Jeremy said.

"I'm proud of you two." Derek said.

"Thanks you all. I couldn't do it without Aelita's help." Laura said.

"We make a great team." Aelita said. The group heard yelling. They turned to see Laura's and Ulrich's parents coming to them.

"Laura, get behind me." Derek said. Laura got behind him. Laura's and Ulrich's parents came up to the group.

"You did great out there, Ulrich." Laura's and Ulrich's father said. Their mother looked up to see her brother, Derek, standing there.

"Hello Derek, how have you been?" She asked as she hugged her brother.

"I have been doing well. How are you doing, Ann?" Derek asked.

"I have been well. How is Laura doing?" Ann asked. She only saw Laura once over the summer. She never met her in person.

"She is doing great. She came along way." Derek said.

"I miss her so much. I wish I could see her." Ann said sadly.

"Well, today is your lucky day." Derek said.

"What are you talking about?" Ann asked.

"She is here. Do you want to see and meet her?" Derek asked.

"Yes, I do. Where is she?" Ann asked. Laura took a stepped out of behind Derek. She was still wearing the outfit she had on when she had sung. Ann hugged her daughter for the first time. She let Laura go. Laura's and Ulrich's father came up to Laura.

"Is this Laura?" He asked.

"Yes it is her. It is our daughter, Dan." Ann said with tears running down her face.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to see her again." Dan said. Laura took a step up to her dad.

"It is ok, Laura. This is your mom and dad." Derek said. Laura ran into her father's arms. She had tears running down her face. Here, after thirteen years, Laura got her wish. She finally got to me her parents.

"I missed you. I knew we had to send you with your uncle. You have special powers." Laura heard her father say.

"I knew why you had to send me away." Laura said. There was a huge bang outside. Everyone ran outside. Half of the town was in rubble. Laura looked up at her mom and dad.

"It looks like XANA is up to trouble." Derek said.

"Did you just say XANA?" Ann asked. Dan pulled Laura closer to him.

"Yes, XANA is awake, and he is looking for the Gate Keeper." Ulrich said.

"I thought mom sealed him away forever?" Ann asked.

"She did, but XANA have found anther way to get out. He took Aelita's memories, and that is how he is trying to get out." Derek said.

"What are we going to do?" Dan said.

"We are going to find the Gate Keeper, and keep her safe." Ulrich said. A black cloud formed over the city.

"I will get the Gate Keeper." XANA's voice said. The cloud started to shoot lasers at the school. Everyone closed their eyes. They waited for the laser to hit the school, but after ten seconds, everyone opened their eyes. They saw Laura in her battle form. She had putted a force field up around the school.

"I need help." Laura said as every second she grew weak.

"FORCE FIELD!" Ann yelled as Laura fell to the ground. Dan held his daughter in his arms.

"I will get the Gate Keeper." XANA's voice said.

"I didn't know that you have powers too, Mom." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, you have powers too. All of you have powers. That is way you all found Lyoko, XANA, and Aelita. Just like Mom, Dad, Uncle Derek, I have powers. You all have power too." Laura said weakly.

"We all have powers?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, you all have special powers. Odd, you have power of friendship. Jeremy, you have the power of knowledge. Ulrich, you have the power of courage. Yumi, you have the power of strength. Aelita, you have the power of faith." Laura explained.

"How do you know about our powers?" Odd asked. Laura looked at her mother and then at her father. She looked at her Uncle Derek.

"It is time to tell them, Laura." Derek said.

"Tell us what?" Everyone asked.

"I'm…."

(End of Flashback)

"You are what?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm the Gate Keeper. I'm the one who seal XANA again. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I had waited for the right time." Laura said with tears running down.

"It is ok, sis. I understand why you had to keep as a secret." Ulrich said.

"It looks like I will have to go back to the gate now." Laura said.

"No, you won't have too. He is here, not there." Derek said.

"Are you going to fight, Laura?" Ann asked.

"Mom, I got to. It is my job." Laura said.

"No, it is not just your job, it is all of us. We fight together." Dan said.

"You are right. We are in this together." Laura said.

XANA's attacks continued for three days. On the fourth day, XANA stopped attacking. The gang was at the lunch room eating breakfast.

"Do you hear anything?" Laura asked.

"No" Jeremy replied.

"XANA has stopped attacking." Laura said. Everyone stop doing this that they were doing. They only heard quietness.

"You are right. XANA maybe had quit." Ulrich said.

"Why did he stop?" Aelita asked.

"It must be a trap." Yumi said.

"It could be. Who knows?" Odd asked.

"I think that was only the beginning of XANA's wrath." Laura said.

"Laura is right. That was only the beginning." Jeremy said.

"How can he attack with not activating any towers?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know, Aelita. I just don't know." Jeremy said.

It is late afternoon, and the gang was in Ulrich's and Odd's room. Laura's and Ulrich's mother and father were there too. Derek was standing by Odd's bed. Ulrich and Yumi sat on Ulrich's bed. Jeremy and Aelita sat on the floor. Laura and Odd sat on Odd's bed.

"It has been almost a whole day since XANA's attacking." Jeremy said.

"This is weird. He couldn't attack us before without activating a tower." Ulrich said.

"Laura, can I talk to you alone?" Odd whispered into Laura's ear.

"Ok" Laura whispered back.

"I'll be back. I forgot something in the lunch room. " Odd said.

"What did you forget?" Ulrich asked.

"I forgot my cell phone." Odd said. The gang looked at him strangely.

"I will go with him." Laura said.

"Just be careful, you two. We don't need XANA getting you, Laura." Her dad said.

"Don't worry, Dad. I will be fine. I will be with Odd." Laura said.

"Just be careful, and call us if you need help." Derek said.

"You know I will call if I need anything." Laura said before she followed Odd out of the room.

"Odd is up to something." Yumi said when Odd and Laura was gone.

"I know Odd is up to something." Ulrich said.

"Maybe he just wants to talk to Laura?" Aelita said.

"Yeah, but why he didn't talk to her here in front of us?" Ulrich asked.

"Maybe he wants to ask her something?" Jeremy stated.

"Ask her what?" Ulrich asked as he got up from the bed.

"Ulrich, leave them be. Maybe they just want to be alone for a while?" His father said.

"You know Laura will call us if they are in trouble." His mother said.

"You are right, mom." Ulrich said.

Laura and Odd was in the park near the school.

"Laura, I know that I don't know you very well, but you are the bravest girl I have ever met. Really what I trying to say is that will you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." Laura said as Odd wrapped his arms around Laura waist. He picked her up and spins her around. Once he was done spinning her around, he kissed her. Once they finally broke away, Odd held Laura close.

"I guess we are a couple." Odd said as he looked at Laura. Neither of them saw a gang of shadows that were around them. Laura looked up to see the shadows.

"Odd, we are in trouble." Laura whispered. Odd looked up at the shadows.

"What do you want?" Odd yelled at the shadows.

"We need you to bring out the Gate Keeper." One of the shadows said.

"Leave us alone!" Laura yelled.

"Leave the girl, and come with us." The shadow said.

"You are not having him." Laura said as Odd let her go.

"Laura, you stay here. I will fight them." Odd whispered. Laura turned to him.

"You will get hurt." Laura said.

"Don't worry. I promise not to let them get you." Odd said before he started charging at a shadow.

"You are silly fool. You think that you can hurt us." The shadow said as it threw a dark ball of energy at Odd. It hit Odd, making him fall on to the ground. Odd got back up, and he tried again. After five tries, the shadow threw one huge ball of dark energy at Odd. Odd was knocked back by Laura. He was out cold. Laura kneeled next to Odd, wrapped her arms around him, and she held him close.

"I will make you a deal. You give him to us, and we will let you go unhurt. What do you say?" The shadow asked.

"You will never get him." Laura said as she raised her head to look at the shadow. She had tears running down her face, but her eyes had dark blue flames in them.

"Now you will pay! Destroy her now!" The shadow yelled.

"I'm not letting you get him." Laura said as she looked at Odd. She pushed the panic button on her watch. As the shadows got closer, Laura was getting angrier.

"Remember, get the boy!" The main shadow said.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Laura yelled. There was a white light.

(Author's Note: Sorry about cutting it off there, but the next chapter will be better. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Sorry about the wait on this chapter. I got really bust. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	5. Chapter 5 The Dream and The History

The Gate Keeper

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 5- The Dream and The History

(Flashback)

"You are what?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm the Gate Keeper. I'm the one who seal XANA again. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I had waited for the right time." Laura said with tears running down.

"It is ok, sis. I understand why you had to keep as a secret." Ulrich said.

"It looks like I will have to go back to the gate now." Laura said.

"No, you won't have too. He is here, not there." Derek said.

"Are you going to fight, Laura?" Ann asked.

"Mom, I got to. It is my job." Laura said.

"No, it is not just your job, it is all of us. We fight together." Dan said.

"You are right. We are in this together." Laura said.

XANA's attacks continued for three days. On the fourth day, XANA stopped attacking. The gang was at the lunch room eating breakfast.

"Do you hear anything?" Laura asked.

"No" Jeremy replied.

"XANA has stopped attacking." Laura said. Everyone stop doing this that they were doing. They only heard quietness.

"You are right. XANA maybe had quit." Ulrich said.

"Why did he stop?" Aelita asked.

"It must be a trap." Yumi said.

"It could be. Who knows?" Odd asked.

"I think that was only the beginning of XANA's wrath." Laura said.

"Laura is right. That was only the beginning." Jeremy said.

"How can he attack with not activating any towers?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know, Aelita. I just don't know." Jeremy said.

It is late afternoon, and the gang was in Ulrich's and Odd's room. Laura's and Ulrich's mother and father were there too. Derek was standing by Odd's bed. Ulrich and Yumi sat on Ulrich's bed. Jeremy and Aelita sat on the floor. Laura and Odd sat on Odd's bed.

"It has been almost a whole day since XANA's attacking." Jeremy said.

"This is weird. He couldn't attack us before without activating a tower." Ulrich said.

"Laura, can I talk to you alone?" Odd whispered into Laura's ear.

"Ok" Laura whispered back.

"I'll be back. I forgot something in the lunch room. " Odd said.

"What did you forget?" Ulrich asked.

"I forgot my cell phone." Odd said. The gang looked at him strangely.

"I will go with him." Laura said.

"Just be careful, you two. We don't need XANA getting you, Laura." Her dad said.

"Don't worry, Dad. I will be fine. I will be with Odd." Laura said.

"Just be careful, and call us if you need help." Derek said.

"You know I will call if I need anything." Laura said before she followed Odd out of the room.

"Odd is up to something." Yumi said when Odd and Laura was gone.

"I know Odd is up to something." Ulrich said.

"Maybe he just wants to talk to Laura?" Aelita said.

"Yeah, but why he didn't talk to her here in front of us?" Ulrich asked.

"Maybe he wants to ask her something?" Jeremy stated.

"Ask her what?" Ulrich asked as he got up from the bed.

"Ulrich, leave them be. Maybe they just want to be alone for a while?" His father said.

"You know Laura will call us if they are in trouble." His mother said.

"You are right, mom." Ulrich said.

Laura and Odd was in the park near the school.

"Laura, I know that I don't know you very well, but you are the bravest girl I have ever met. Really what I trying to say is that will you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." Laura said as Odd wrapped his arms around Laura waist. He picked her up and spins her around. Once he was done spinning her around, he kissed her. Once they finally broke away, Odd held Laura close.

"I guess we are a couple." Odd said as he looked at Laura. Neither of them saw a gang of shadows that were around them. Laura looked up to see the shadows.

"Odd, we are in trouble." Laura whispered. Odd looked up at the shadows.

"What do you want?" Odd yelled at the shadows.

"We need you to bring out the Gate Keeper." One of the shadows said.

"Leave us alone!" Laura yelled.

"Leave the girl, and come with us." The shadow said.

"You are not having him." Laura said as Odd let her go.

"Laura, you stay here. I will fight them." Odd whispered. Laura turned to him.

"You will get hurt." Laura said.

"Don't worry. I promise not to let them get you." Odd said before he started charging at a shadow.

"You are silly fool. You think that you can hurt us." The shadow said as it threw a dark ball of energy at Odd. It hit Odd, making him fall on to the ground. Odd got back up, and he tried again. After five tries, the shadow threw one huge ball of dark energy at Odd. Odd was knocked back by Laura. He was out cold. Laura kneeled next to Odd, wrapped her arms around him, and she held him close.

"I will make you a deal. You give him to us, and we will let you go unhurt. What do you say?" The shadow asked.

"You will never get him." Laura said as she raised her head to look at the shadow. She had tears running down her face, but her eyes had dark blue flames in them.

"Now you will pay! Destroy her now!" The shadow yelled.

"I'm not letting you get him." Laura said as she looked at Odd. She pushed the panic button on her watch. As the shadows got closer, Laura was getting angrier.

"Remember, get the boy!" The main shadow said.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Laura yelled. There was a white light.

(End of Flashback)

A white light surrounded Laura and Odd. Two weeks later, when Odd woke up, he found himself in his bed in his room. Jeremy saw Odd awake and come up to him.

"How do you feel?" Jeremy asked.

"Sore, but I'm ok." Odd replied.

"That is good." Jeremy said.

"Where am I?" Odd asked. Aelita walked in to see if Odd was up.

"You are back at school." Aelita said.

"Where is Laura?" Odd said as he got worry. He was worry that the shadows got her.

"She is in her room sleeping. We found you two in the park near the school. Laura looked like she fought hard. She had a few bruises and cuts, but her left wrist is broken." Aelita said.

"I want to see her." Odd said as he got up.

"Are feeling up to see her?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, I am. I need to see her. You two please help me, or I swear that I will walk all way to her by myself." Odd said. Jeremy and Aelita knew that Odd was in no shape to walk by himself, so they helped.

Laura's and Ulrich's mother and father sat next to Laura's bed. It has been two weeks since the battle with the shadows.

"She did the right thing by calling for help." Derek said.

"I know she did. She held off XANA's shadows. I'm surprise that they didn't take her." Dan said.

"You know that now they knew that she is the Gate Keeper because of her powers." Ann said.

"I don't think they know who the Gate Keeper just yet." Derek said.

"Why do you say that, Uncle?" Ulrich asked.

"Think about it. All they knew that there was a white light coming from Laura or Odd. They don't know Laura used her powers to keep her and Odd safe." Derek said.

"You are right. I hope Odd is ok." Yumi said. There was a knock on the door. Ulrich went to opened it. He saw Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd standing in the hallway.

"We are sorry; Ulrich, but we couldn't keep him in bed." Aelita said.

"It is ok. Thanks for bringing him." Ulrich said. Odd took a step into the room without the help of Jeremy and Aelita.

"Where is she?" Odd said.

"She is on the bed. She hasn't woken up yet." Ulrich said sadly. Odd went over to Laura's bed. He sat down on the bed. He bended over so his face was by hers.

"Laura, it is me, Odd. Please wake up. It is time to wake up, my angel." Odd whispered in Laura's ear. He grabbed her hand stroked it softly. Laura's eyes began to open a little.

"Where am I?" Laura asked in a weak voice.

"We are back at school. You saved both of us." Odd said smiling. Laura tried to get up.

"You are awake!" Ann said.

"Everyone is here. We all were waiting until you opened your eyes." Laura heard her father said.

"Why can't I move my left wrist?" Laura asked.

"You broke it." Ulrich said. Laura tried to get up again. She was able only sit up.

"Should we tell them, Odd?" Laura asked as she looked at Odd.

"Tell us what?" Yumi asked. Odd gave Laura a go-ahead-look.

"The reason that Odd and I left to go get his cell phone is that Odd had his phone with him. He wanted to ask me.." Laura said.

"Ask you what?" Derek asked.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend." Laura said as she grabbed Odd's hand.

"So did you say yes?" Yumi asked. A smile showed up on Laura's face.

"Yes, I did." Laura said proudly.

"About time!" Jeremy said. Everyone looked at him.

"You know how hard it is to get you two together? It was hard enough to Yumi and Ulrich get together, but you two made them look easy." Aelita said.

"You were trying to hook us up?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, you two belong together." Jeremy said. He didn't see the pillow flying to him. He opened his eyes right when the pillow hit him square in the face.

"Nice hit! Who threw that?" Ulrich asked. Laura got another pillow ready. She threw it at Ulrich. It hit him in the arm.

"She has a good aim." Dan said.

"She was taught well." Ann said.

"Laura, you are in trouble now." Ulrich said as he picked up the pillow. He threw it at Laura, but it missed Laura, and it Odd.

"That's it! You are going to pay for that." Odd said as he threw pillow at Ulrich, but it hit Yumi in the face.

"Odd, you are dead." Yumi said as she grabbed the pillow. She threw it, but it hit Aelita. In a few seconds, there were pillows flying in the room.

"It looks like there is a pillow war started." Dan said as Derek, Ann, and he left the room.

Laura woke up all sweaty at three am. She looked around. She found her dad on the couch. Derek, her uncle, was asleep on the floor, but her mother was up.

"What are you doing up, Laura?" Her mother asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I just had the worst dream."

"Tell me about."

"Well there is this boy named, William, here at school. The dream was about him being XANA's son. He had all of us in the gym, and he said that if we didn't tell him where the Gate Keeper, he would find the gate, and he will free his father. When I ask him why he wanted to free his father, he said that his father was in love the Gate Keeper that sealed him in Lyoko. I wanted to tell him that I was the Gate Keeper, but something told me to protect you all first. William locked the gym door so we couldn't get out. There was a huge blast, and I that is how I woke up."

"Don't worry about it. It was a nightmare. Why don't you go take a warm shower, and I will do your hair?"

"Thanks mom."

"Here wear this." Laura's mother said as she handed Laura a summer time dark blue dress.

Laura came back with a towel wrapped her head.

"Why don't you sit on the bed, Laura?"

"Ok"

"Where is your brush?"

"It is right here next to my nightstand." Laura said as she handed the brush to her mother. Her mother brushed Laura's hair.

"Your hair is so long."

"Thanks"

"Let me put it in a braid."

"Can you tell me more about Grandma?"

"She was outstanding person. She loved you."

"I thought she died before she could see me?"

"She could see in to the future. She knew that you were going be the next Gate Keeper. She asked Derek to guard the gate until you were ready to take over. She said about a boy with blonde hair with a purple spot in front of his hair would be there for you. She said that he was the one who would save you from trouble. She also said that he was the one who would help you from XANA. She knew that the seal would weaken over the years, and soon or later, XANA would be free again. Before she died, she divided her powers into four people that will be your guardians."

"You mean my friends. Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd have the power."

"Not Odd. He has his own power. "

"Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy are the ones who have the power from grandma?"

"Yes they do."

"What about me?"

"Your power comes from all the Gate Keeper that was before you. You have more power than the others."

"I do?"

"Yes, the dream you just had was warning you about the future. Laura, listen to me closely. You are a very special girl. That is why I had to send you away. Laura, promise me that you will stop XANA this time."

"Mom, I promise to stop him once and for all."

"That is my daughter." Ann said as she hugged her daughter.

A boy had heard everything. He sneaked to his room. He turned on his computer.

"Did you find the Gate Keeper?" XANA's voice asked.

"Yes, I have. It is Laura. The one the shadows tried to destroy in the park."

"You are very good, my son. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks"

"You know what to do."

"Yes sir" The boy said as he bowed in front of the computer. He shut down the computer.

"Soon, Gate Keeper, you will be mine and there is nothing no one can do about." XANA said with a evil laugh.

(Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating soon, but I was in bed all weekend with serve headaches. I kinda gave a clue who the boy is. Email me with guesses. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	6. Chapter 6 A Light in the Darkness

The Gate Keeper

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 6- A Light out of the Darkness

(Flashback)

A white light surrounded Laura and Odd. Two weeks later, when Odd woke up, he found himself in his bed in his room. Jeremy saw Odd awake and come up to him.

"How do you feel?" Jeremy asked.

"Sore, but I'm ok." Odd replied.

"That is good." Jeremy said.

"Where am I?" Odd asked. Aelita walked in to see if Odd was up.

"You are back at school." Aelita said.

"Where is Laura?" Odd said as he got worry. He was worry that the shadows got her.

"She is in her room sleeping. We found you two in the park near the school. Laura looked like she fought hard. She had a few bruises and cuts, but her left wrist is broken." Aelita said.

"I want to see her." Odd said as he got up.

"Are feeling up to see her?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, I am. I need to see her. You two please help me, or I swear that I will walk all way to her by myself." Odd said. Jeremy and Aelita knew that Odd was in no shape to walk by himself, so they helped.

Laura's and Ulrich's mother and father sat next to Laura's bed. It has been two weeks since the battle with the shadows.

"She did the right thing by calling for help." Derek said.

"I know she did. She held off XANA's shadows. I'm surprise that they didn't take her." Dan said.

"You know that now they knew that she is the Gate Keeper because of her powers." Ann said.

"I don't think they know who the Gate Keeper just yet." Derek said.

"Why do you say that, Uncle?" Ulrich asked.

"Think about it. All they knew that there was a white light coming from Laura or Odd. They don't know Laura used her powers to keep her and Odd safe." Derek said.

"You are right. I hope Odd is ok." Yumi said. There was a knock on the door. Ulrich went to opened it. He saw Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd standing in the hallway.

"We are sorry; Ulrich, but we couldn't keep him in bed." Aelita said.

"It is ok. Thanks for bringing him." Ulrich said. Odd took a step into the room without the help of Jeremy and Aelita.

"Where is she?" Odd said.

"She is on the bed. She hasn't woken up yet." Ulrich said sadly. Odd went over to Laura's bed. He sat down on the bed. He bended over so his face was by hers.

"Laura, it is me, Odd. Please wake up. It is time to wake up, my angel." Odd whispered in Laura's ear. He grabbed her hand stroked it softly. Laura's eyes began to open a little.

"Where am I?" Laura asked in a weak voice.

"We are back at school. You saved both of us." Odd said smiling. Laura tried to get up.

"You are awake!" Ann said.

"Everyone is here. We all were waiting until you opened your eyes." Laura heard her father said.

"Why can't I move my left wrist?" Laura asked.

"You broke it." Ulrich said. Laura tried to get up again. She was able only sit up.

"Should we tell them, Odd?" Laura asked as she looked at Odd.

"Tell us what?" Yumi asked. Odd gave Laura a go-ahead-look.

"The reason that Odd and I left to go get his cell phone is that Odd had his phone with him. He wanted to ask me.." Laura said.

"Ask you what?" Derek asked.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend." Laura said as she grabbed Odd's hand.

"So did you say yes?" Yumi asked. A smile showed up on Laura's face.

"Yes, I did." Laura said proudly.

"About time!" Jeremy said. Everyone looked at him.

"You know how hard it is to get you two together? It was hard enough to Yumi and Ulrich get together, but you two made them look easy." Aelita said.

"You were trying to hook us up?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, you two belong together." Jeremy said. He didn't see the pillow flying to him. He opened his eyes right when the pillow hit him square in the face.

"Nice hit! Who threw that?" Ulrich asked. Laura got another pillow ready. She threw it at Ulrich. It hit him in the arm.

"She has a good aim." Dan said.

"She was taught well." Ann said.

"Laura, you are in trouble now." Ulrich said as he picked up the pillow. He threw it at Laura, but it missed Laura, and it Odd.

"That's it! You are going to pay for that." Odd said as he threw pillow at Ulrich, but it hit Yumi in the face.

"Odd, you are dead." Yumi said as she grabbed the pillow. She threw it, but it hit Aelita. In a few seconds, there were pillows flying in the room.

"It looks like there is a pillow war started." Dan said as Derek, Ann, and he left the room.

Laura woke up all sweaty at three am. She looked around. She found her dad on the couch. Derek, her uncle, was asleep on the floor, but her mother was up.

"What are you doing up, Laura?" Her mother asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I just had the worst dream."

"Tell me about."

"Well there is this boy named, William, here at school. The dream was about him being XANA's son. He had all of us in the gym, and he said that if we didn't tell him where the Gate Keeper, he would find the gate, and he will free his father. When I ask him why he wanted to free his father, he said that his father was in love the Gate Keeper that sealed him in Lyoko. I wanted to tell him that I was the Gate Keeper, but something told me to protect you all first. William locked the gym door so we couldn't get out. There was a huge blast, and I that is how I woke up."

"Don't worry about it. It was a nightmare. Why don't you go take a warm shower, and I will do your hair?"

"Thanks mom."

"Here wear this." Laura's mother said as she handed Laura a summer time dark blue dress.

Laura came back with a towel wrapped her head.

"Why don't you sit on the bed, Laura?"

"Ok"

"Where is your brush?"

"It is right here next to my nightstand." Laura said as she handed the brush to her mother. Her mother brushed Laura's hair.

"Your hair is so long."

"Thanks"

"Let me put it in a braid."

"Can you tell me more about Grandma?"

"She was outstanding person. She loved you."

"I thought she died before she could see me?"

"She could see in to the future. She knew that you were going be the next Gate Keeper. She asked Derek to guard the gate until you were ready to take over. She said about a boy with blonde hair with a purple spot in front of his hair would be there for you. She said that he was the one who would save you from trouble. She also said that he was the one who would help you from XANA. She knew that the seal would weaken over the years, and soon or later, XANA would be free again. Before she died, she divided her powers into four people that will be your guardians."

"You mean my friends. Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd have the power."

"Not Odd. He has his own power. "

"Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy are the ones who have the power from grandma?"

"Yes they do."

"What about me?"

"Your power comes from all the Gate Keeper that was before you. You have more power than the others."

"I do?"

"Yes, the dream you just had was warning you about the future. Laura, listen to me closely. You are a very special girl. That is why I had to send you away. Laura, promise me that you will stop XANA this time."

"Mom, I promise to stop him once and for all."

"That is my daughter." Ann said as she hugged her daughter.

A boy had heard everything. He sneaked to his room. He turned on his computer.

"Did you find the Gate Keeper?" XANA's voice asked.

"Yes, I have. It is Laura. The one the shadows tried to destroy in the park."

"You are very good, my son. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks"

"You know what to do."

"Yes sir" The boy said as he bowed in front of the computer. He shut down the computer.

"Soon, Gate Keeper, you will be mine and there is nothing no one can do about." XANA said with an evil laugh.

(End of Flashback)

Laura could feel the seal of the gate starting to weaken fast. She was in deep thought when Odd ran up and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Odd asked as he putted her down.

"I was just thinking about something my mom just told me. She said that when my grandma past away, she gave her powers to four people to be my guardians."

"Who are the guardians?"

"Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi are the ones who have the powers. You have your own special powers. My mom told me that my grandma said that there was going be a boy with blonde hair with a purple spot in front of your hair. She told my mother that will be there for me."

"Your grandma was right. I will be there for you forever." Odd said. Neither of them saw the boy behind them until it was too late. The boy hit Odd in the back of the head. Odd fell to the ground. The boy putted his hand over Laura's month.

"Now listen to me. Do what I say, and no one will get hurt. You are going open the gate. Let's go before the others come." The boy said as he dragged Laura off into a black hold.

"Odd, are you ok?" Yumi asked. Odd opened his eyes.

"Where is Laura?" Odd asked.

"We don't know. We found you on the ground. What happen?" Jeremy asked.

"I was talking to Laura when something hit me in the back of my head. The last thing I remember was the voice of the person. It was …."

"Open the gate now! The boy said. Laura was in her battle clothes.

"Why?"

"You are going free my father."

"Why?"

"My father was in love with your grandma. When he found out that she die, he shut down Lyoko. Your friends and your brother woke my father up."

"That means that you are not our age."

"You are right. After your grandma sealed my father, I was reborn. That is how I got my last name. My true name is William Davis, but the people who raised me gave me their last name. They die just two weeks ago."

"Who are you then?"

"I'm XANA's son, William Davis. I'm the once who will bring back my father. Thanks to Franz Hopper, he made my father more powerful."

"Why do you want to do this?"

"Pay back for all the pain. I was in love with Yumi, but she chose Ulrich over me. When I saw you, I couldn't help falling for you, so I needed to get alone. That is how come you had that dream. I was trying to get you alone. My father promised me that I can have any girl that I want if I free him."

"You want to hurt the ones who hurt you."

"Right, you are very bright."

"Because Yumi didn't go out with you, it doesn't mean that you can hurt Ulrich or her. It is not her fault that she belongs with him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know how much you were hurt by Yumi's choice, but that is no reason to hurt her. You should be happy that she has finally found true happiness."

"I don't get it."

"Yumi lost her grandma just a few months ago. Her parents are in Japan, and she is here. For awhile, Yumi was depressing so bad that she wanted to end her life, but Ulrich saved her."

"I didn't know that."

"Ulrich was having trouble with our parents. His grades weren't perfect, and our father clam that he would put Ulrich in a different school. That is the reason I came. I wanted to help him."

"Your father wanted to put Ulrich in another school?"

"Yes, he did before I came. Could you see how much that would hurt Yumi? I couldn't have that happing."

"I didn't know that."

"Everyone has stuff that they hide from the world, William."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, everyone. I supposed to tell you this, but the one who you will fall in love is Sissy."

"No way! You got to be joking!"

"It is true. You might not fall in love right now, but later in the years."

"Thanks Laura for making realize that I should punish the ones who hurt me."

"No problem. I'm always glad to help." Laura said smiling.

"William, leave her alone!" Odd yelled.

"You are going pay for taking Laura." Ulrich said. The gang and Derek finally caught up to William. William got up. Laura got up.

"STOP IT!" Laura yelled. Everyone stopped.

"He took you. He is evil." Odd said.

"He is not evil. He is just lost inside. He was tricked by XANA." Laura said.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked.

"XANA is my father. He had convinced me that if I free him, he would hurt those who hurt me. Thanks to Laura. She showed me the truth." William said.

"He could be lying." Ulrich said.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! I KNOW HE IS NOT EVIL!" Laura yelled as tears ran down her face. Everyone looked shocked.

"How do you know that he isn't lying?" Ulrich asked.

"I can tell. Please, he didn't do anything to hurt me." Laura said as she fell to her knees. Odd ran up to her.

"Ok, we won't do anything to him." Odd said as he wrapped his arms around Laura. The ground started to shake.

"What is going on?" Yumi asked. Laura got up, and she ran to the gate. The seal was gone.

"What is happing?" Odd ran up to Laura.

"The seal is gone. That means XANA is free." Laura said.

(Author's Note: I'm hoping you are enjoying the story as much as I'm writing. There might a might be a sequel to this story. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	7. Chapter 7 The Power of the Gate Keeper

The Gate Keeper

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 7- The Power of the Gate Keeper and The Final Battle

(Flashback)

Laura could feel the seal of the gate starting to weaken fast. She was in deep thought when Odd ran up and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Odd asked as he putted her down.

"I was just thinking about something my mom just told me. She said that when my grandma past away, she gave her powers to four people to be my guardians."

"Who are the guardians?"

"Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi are the ones who have the powers. You have your own special powers. My mom told me that my grandma said that there was going be a boy with blonde hair with a purple spot in front of your hair. She told my mother that will be there for me."

"Your grandma was right. I will be there for you forever." Odd said. Neither of them saw the boy behind them until it was too late. The boy hit Odd in the back of the head. Odd fell to the ground. The boy putted his hand over Laura's month.

"Now listen to me. Do what I say, and no one will get hurt. You are going open the gate. Let's go before the others come." The boy said as he dragged Laura off into a black hold.

"Odd, are you ok?" Yumi asked. Odd opened his eyes.

"Where is Laura?" Odd asked.

"We don't know. We found you on the ground. What happen?" Jeremy asked.

"I was talking to Laura when something hit me in the back of my head. The last thing I remember was the voice of the person. It was …."

"Open the gate now! The boy said. Laura was in her battle clothes.

"Why?"

"You are going free my father."

"Why?"

"My father was in love with your grandma. When he found out that she die, he shut down Lyoko. Your friends and your brother woke my father up."

"That means that you are not our age."

"You are right. After your grandma sealed my father, I was reborn. That is how I got my last name. My true name is William Davis, but the people who raised me gave me their last name. They die just two weeks ago."

"Who are you then?"

"I'm XANA's son, William Davis. I'm the once who will bring back my father. Thanks to Franz Hopper, he made my father more powerful."

"Why do you want to do this?"

"Pay back for all the pain. I was in love with Yumi, but she chose Ulrich over me. When I saw you, I couldn't help falling for you, so I needed to get alone. That is how come you had that dream. I was trying to get you alone. My father promised me that I can have any girl that I want if I free him."

"You want to hurt the ones who hurt you."

"Right, you are very bright."

"Because Yumi didn't go out with you, it doesn't mean that you can hurt Ulrich or her. It is not her fault that she belongs with him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know how much you were hurt by Yumi's choice, but that is no reason to hurt her. You should be happy that she has finally found true happiness."

"I don't get it."

"Yumi lost her grandma just a few months ago. Her parents are in Japan, and she is here. For awhile, Yumi was depressing so bad that she wanted to end her life, but Ulrich saved her."

"I didn't know that."

"Ulrich was having trouble with our parents. His grades weren't perfect, and our father clam that he would put Ulrich in a different school. That is the reason I came. I wanted to help him."

"Your father wanted to put Ulrich in another school?"

"Yes, he did before I came. Could you see how much that would hurt Yumi? I couldn't have that happing."

"I didn't know that."

"Everyone has stuff that they hide from the world, William."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, everyone. I supposed to tell you this, but the one who you will fall in love is Sissy."

"No way! You got to be joking!"

"It is true. You might not fall in love right now, but later in the years."

"Thanks Laura for making realize that I should punish the ones who hurt me."

"No problem. I'm always glad to help." Laura said smiling.

"William, leave her alone!" Odd yelled.

"You are going pay for taking Laura." Ulrich said. The gang and Derek finally caught up to William. William got up. Laura got up.

"STOP IT!" Laura yelled. Everyone stopped.

"He took you. He is evil." Odd said.

"He is not evil. He is just lost inside. He was tricked by XANA." Laura said.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked.

"XANA is my father. He had convinced me that if I free him, he would hurt those who hurt me. Thanks to Laura. She showed me the truth." William said.

"He could be lying." Ulrich said.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! I KNOW HE IS NOT EVIL!" Laura yelled as tears ran down her face. Everyone looked shocked.

"How do you know that he isn't lying?" Ulrich asked.

"I can tell. Please, he didn't do anything to hurt me." Laura said as she fell to her knees. Odd ran up to her.

"Ok, we won't do anything to him." Odd said as he wrapped his arms around Laura. The ground started to shake.

"What is going on?" Yumi asked. Laura got up, and she ran to the gate. The seal was gone.

"What is happing?" Odd ran up to Laura.

"The seal is gone. That means XANA is free." Laura said.

(End of Flashback)

The gate opened in the middle. A form stepped out of the other side of the gate.

"I'm free after all these years. Thanks to my son. What do I have here? The kids that I want to destroy." XANA said with an evil laugh.

"You are going back in Lyoko, XANA!" Laura said.

"What do I have here?" XANA asked while he looked at Laura.

"I'm the one who will seal you again. I'm the Gate Keeper." Laura said.

"You are the Gate Keeper now?" XANA asked.

"My grandma had sealed you, and I can do it to." Laura said. XANA moved closer to her.

"You look like you grandma. Did you know that I was in love with your grandma? I wanted her to be mine, but she sealed me in Lyoko." XANA said. He took another step closer to Laura.

"Laura, get away from him." Derek yelled. XANA took another step, and he was right in front of Laura. He grabbed her left wrist. Laura could feel her body going numb. She couldn't move.

"Since I couldn't have you grandma, I will have you." XANA said as he inched his face closer to Laura's. He grabbed Laura's chin with his free hand. XANA was just about to kiss Laura when Odd ran and pushed XANA. XANA fell on to the ground. Laura fell to the ground.

"Laura, are you ok?" Odd asked as he walked up to her. He helped her up.

"Yes, thanks for saving me." Laura said as Odd pulled her into his arms. He wrapped his arms around him.

"You are going pay for that. She is mine." XANA said as he got up.

"Yeah right, she is yours." Yumi said.

"Shut up!" XANA said. In his hand was a ball of dark energy.

"She doesn't have to shut up." Laura said. XANA threw it at Odd. Laura pushed Odd out of the way. She got hit in the chest. Laura fell to the ground. Odd ran up to her. He helped Laura up.

"Without our powers, we a sitting ducks." Ulrich said.

"Your powers come from deep inside off you. Close your eyes." Laura said. Her scepter appeared in her hands. The gang did what she told them to do. The gang transformed into their Lyoko form. Jeremy transformed in a warrior like Ulrich, but he had a spear.

"Just because you have powers like in Lyoko, you think they would work on me? You are wrong." XANA said.

"XANA, you are the one who is wrong. We will destroy you." Odd said. This made XANA angry. He had a huge dark energy ball in his hand.

"If I can't have her, no will then." XANA said as he threw the dark energy ball at Laura.

"Laura, LOOK OUT! " Ulrich yelled. Laura closed her eyes. She was waiting for the hit, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Odd standing in front of her. Odd started to fall back. Laura caught him as he fell to the ground. She saw the spot where the dark energy ball hit Odd in the chest. She saw the blood coming out fast. Odd had his eyes close. Laura began to cry.

"Odd, please be ok." Laura begged. She had Odd's head on her lap.

"Laura, I'm sorry that I'm not going to make it. I want you to know that I will always love you." Odd said weakly as he opened his eyes a little.

"Don't talk like that. Everything is going be ok." Laura said as tears ran down her face. Odd raised his hand, and he wiped Laura's tears off her face.

"Laura, I'm not going make it. Remember that I will always be with you. I'm sorry. I love you." Odd said before he died.

"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Laura yelled.

"What is the matter? Did I accidentally kill you boyfriend?" XANA asked with an evil laugh.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Laura said as she putted Odd's head on the ground. She slowly got up. Her scepter started to glow. Laura felt a strange power forming. She transformed. She had wings, and her scepter grow longer. She wore a short skirt with a half shirt. XANA couldn't believe his eyes. He was scared. Laura saw this.

"What happen to you?" XANA asked in a scare voice.

"You first took over William. Then you tried to make me kiss you, but killing Odd was the worst mistake you ever did. Now you are going to pay for that. THE IMMORTAL SEAL!" Laura yelled as she held her scepter in the air. A seal formed under XANA's feet.

"What's going on?" XANA asked.

"This seal will lock you away forever in a place that you can't get out." Laura said coldly.

"No, this can't be happing." XANA said as he was pulled into the seal. The seal closed, and XANA was no more. Laura changed back. She knelt next to Odd. She had tears running back down her face.

"Odd, I love you. I know that wouldn't bring you back, but I promise I will find away to bring you back." Laura said.

Two days later, everyone was at the grave. Today, they were saying goodbye to Odd. Once everything was done, everyone started to leave. Laura stayed back. She putted a rose on Odd's grave. It began to rain.

"Odd, I promise you that I will bring you back to me. I'm going to miss you, and remember that I will always love you." Laura said with tears running down her face. Ulrich walked up, and he wrapped his arms around his sister. Laura turned and cried in Ulrich's arms.

A boy sat in a shadow of a tree. He was watching Laura and Ulrich.

"Laura, one these days, I will be with you. Please take care of yourself. I will always love you.

(Author's Note: I hope you had enjoy the story as much as I had writing it. The sequel to this story is call: Together Again. Last time, she saved the world. This time it is personal. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Demongirldog)


End file.
